


Eivor's Family

by ItsBenGolden



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsBenGolden/pseuds/ItsBenGolden
Summary: A day after arriving from Northumbria, after completing a quest given to her by the Clan Leader, Eivor enjoys her day surrounded by her family.





	Eivor's Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fan-fiction is a continuation of a Choose-Your-Own-Adventure fan-fiction. I will attempt to post it somewhere online. The name of the wolf wasn't chosen by me, but by a friend.

The sunlight entered the room, passing through the little gaps on the windows, reflecting on the armor display in front of the bed. Eivor was sleeping, completely spent after her last incursion in Northumbria. The sweet scent of the bread being cooked, mixed with the flowers in the garden next to the house, woke the viking up. She heard the laughs of kids and a woman, as well as the barks of the wolf. “They are up already.” She thought while smiling. “She must be happy to have me again at home.” Eivor rose from the bed, put her clothes on, and opened the window. Two kids, her wife, and the wolf looked at Eivor.

— Mum! — One of the kids, a little child with short, blonde hair said, happy to see that her mother was finally awake. — You woke up.

Eivor exited the house and met her family in the garden, her kids ran towards her and hugged her. Eivor smiled, putting her hands over their heads.

— It’s good to be back. — She said, petting her children's head. — You have grown quite a lot since I left. Your mother feeds you two very well.  
— Mum! Look! — The little girl tried pulling Eivor. — I built a fort! With swords!  
— Oh, let’s see then.

Eivor rose and walked with her daughter to the fort that she did. Alex, her son, and Ben kept playing for a while. The fort that Alva, Eivor’s daughter mentioned, was located near the river, where all of the children would play together. The fort was being occupied by a group of kids, four or five kids, dressed up as British people.

— Look! — One of the kids, a bald child with a fake eyepatch, shouted. — It’s the enemy. Attack her!

Another one of the kids, a bit taller than the rest, threw a rock at Alva that hit one of her arms. The rest of them, thinking it was fun, started doing the same. 

— That’s what you get for being a viking! — A short and fat kid said.  
— This wouldn’t happen if you had a father. — The eyepatch kid shouted.

Alva started to cry and ran away, back to her home. The kids inside of the fort cheered themselves, jumping and hitting their chests, as a sign of victory. Eivor got very angry. “This is the first thing I see after fighting for the well-being of this clan.” She walked towards the kids and grabbed the kid with an eyepatch by the neck of the shirt.

— Listen, Ásketill. — Eivor put the kid in front of her face. — I don’t want you to throw rocks to my kids and make fun of them ever again. If I see you do that again, or I hear from someone that you did, it won’t end well for you.  
— I… I am not scared of you, fake father.

Eivor clenched the fist that was grabbing Ásketill’s shirt and threw him into the river. One of the kids jumped into the river to save his friend, while the rest ran away. A hand touched Eivor’s back.

— Eivor… — Magni’s rough voice revealed whose hand was touching Eivor's back. — Do you think that was necessary?  
— They were mocking my family, Magni. — Eivor stared at the ground, tired of the reactions the clan would make about her family. — It’s been a day and I already have to fight with it.  
— I understand. — He said, sighing at the end. — Go back to your house, I will talk with the clan about it.

Eivor looked at Magni and nodded. When she arrived at her house, Ben was waiting for her, sleeping outside. He rose his head when Eivor was near.

— How are you doing, friend? — She scratched his head. — You are such a good protector to the house. Yes, yes you are.

Ben jumped over Eivor and started licking her face. She laughed and played a while with him. Alva showed up from the interior of the house. 

— Mum. — She was talking almost at a whisper, mixed with her stoic attempt not to cry. — Can you hug me?  
— Of course, my dear. — Eivor hugged Alva, who started to cry. Eivor started brushing Alva’s head. — It’s okay, Alva. Don’t worry.  
— Th-they always do it. — Alva said between her sobs. — They push me, throw me rocks. Say mean things about you and mommy.  
— They will pay for it, sweetie. I promise you.  
— I’m scared of leaving the house because of them. — Alva kept on crying.

Eivor and Alva kept hugging each other for hours. During dinner, Magni showed up at Eivor’s house.

— Magni! — She said. — What a surprise to see you here, come in.  
— Thanks, Eivor. — He nodded and walked to the table, where the rest of the family was already eating.  
— Hello, Magni. — Alex said, smiling.  
— How are you feeling today, Alex? Are you in peace with yourself now that Eivor is back?  
— Yes, I am.  
— Mum, who is this man? — The son said.  
— This is Magni. — Eivor started to explain. — He is the clan leader and your grandfather.  
— He is… our grandfather? — Alva asked, still in shock.  
— Yes, Alva. I am your grandfather, as well as Halli’s grandfather.  
— You… don’t hate us, right?  
— Why would I, Alva?  
— Everybody in the clan hates us.  
— Let me tell you a story, Alva. The story of when your mum Eivor told me she was interested in women.  
— Story! — Both kids shouted happily.  
— It was a cold winter night, and Eivor came home late. Your grandmother, may her soul rest in peace, went to sleep already. But I, as a clan leader, had to deal with some issues. — Magni began to narrate. — Suddenly, Eivor shows up. I sat her with me and asked her where she went. Eivor tried her best to avoid saying that she spent the day with her “friend”.  
— What did they do? — Halli asked.  
— W-w-we talked, and did art. — Eivor said, nervous.  
— After some time asking her question. — Magni resumed the narration. — I asked her if she preferred the company of women, and she said yes.  
— He never hated me for liking what I like. — Eivor explained. — He even encouraged me to find a wife and settle down.  
— And when did you meet mum? — Alva asked Eivor.

Eivor looked at Alex, who smiled at her, remembering the day they met at Sonja’s castle in East Anglia. Her faint and the way Eivor took care of a stranger.

— Magni sent me to East Anglia to find help to deal with the Völsung clan. He told me to “either find Oswald or Sonja”, of course, I decided to look for Sonja. But, when I arrived at her castle, I saw a certain someone fainting. So I grabbed her and took her to her house. And I spent the whole night with her, taking care of her. And then… — Eivor looked at Alex once again. — She came here with me, we got married and had you two.  
— That’s so cute. — Alva said.  
— Yes, it is. — Eivor smiled. — What did you come for, Magni?  
— Oh, right. — Magni took a sip of water. — The families that threw rocks to Alva aren’t part of the clan anymore. — Everybody's eyes were wide open, surprised to hear such a thing from the Clan Leader. — When I created the clan, I said that everyone is equal and that we have to respect us, all of us.  
— I appreciate what you did, Magni. — Alex smiled.

The families that hated Eivor’s family were forced to leave the clan, and everyone was happy once again. _Or were they?_


End file.
